<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk To Me Like You Train Your Dogs by Jellyfiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977166">Talk To Me Like You Train Your Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles'>Jellyfiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub Play, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Skeppy, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy confesses to his best friend he's into puppy play, and Badboyhalo is very much up for helping his friend out, a surprise to both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1053</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk To Me Like You Train Your Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as a note, this fic isn’t written to be especially realistic, they kind of rush into the kink scene without a lot of knowledge. It’s written as fantasy and while I do personally enjoy the puppy-play kink, I’m very new to it myself so it’s probably not very accurate to that kind of scene. ^v^;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you asked me to train you like one of my dogs on stream Skeppy, what even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” Bad’s tone was a mix of amusement and honest bewilderment, his last words trailing off into a bemused laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy froze in his chair before he shifted uncomfortably, hand dragging his cursor over the ‘disconnect’ button. He huffed out a laugh and dragged it away again. “What are you talking about Bad I never said that, you must have been spacing out again.” He wouldn’t usually bother to sound convincing but this time he tried to keep his tone even and reasonable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad exhaled loudly into his mic, “yes you did?! Skeppy! You asked me that after crying for milk and making me run all over looking for a muffin-y cow?!” His voice rose in that telling way that indicated he was getting annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop lying?! Bad I can’t believe you would lie to me like this?” Skeppy practically squirms in his seat, his legs bouncing a little and he tries to laugh, to make all of this sound as ridiculous as it should be, so they can get back to talking about whatever. He doesn’t want to think about this. As Bad grumbles, sounding more exasperated, he rubs his face with one hand, voice subdued, “please can we just, drop it okay? I’m… I feel dumb about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy! I swear if you-” Bad pauses in the middle of raging with a harsh intake of breath, Skeppy imagines his cheeks puffed up like Kirby and the image makes the corner of his lips twitch in amusement. “What?” Oh Bad sounds concerned suddenly, his voice softening, “Skeppy you can tell me, come on I’m your friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bangs his palms on the table in an uneven rhythm, pursing his lips before he grins awkwardly, not looking at his screen as though he can avoid his friend that way. “”Heh, yeah… we should just drop it, it’s too weird and you wouldn’t understand anyway…” he can’t help the slight sick feeling in his gut, he didn’t want Bad to see him as weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause and then Bad sniffs a little and Skeppy imagines he’s swiping the back of his hand over his nose which he sometimes does unconsciously, “Skeppy you can trust me, whatever it is I’m here for you.” And he has that soft understanding tone that makes Skeppy feel automatically weak and almost fragile, like he’s ready to crack himself open and spill his guts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna get it dude, and if you do you’re gonna find me weird,” he rubs his arm and when Bad tries to argue he cuts him off. “NO just, I like being called a puppy okay?! I like being treated like a dog!-” and then he can’t stop and it’s like a relief just to confess it aloud, “I like-I like it, in a sexual way, I know this is weird and gross! I just, it makes me all hot and feel safe and I don’t, I don’t even get it myself.” Skeppy slams a hand over his mouth, he feels sick, God he doesn’t want Bad to hate him or be freaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause and it just makes the panic worsen, his hand has his cursor hovering over the ‘end call’ button and then thankfully Bad speaks. “What?! Skeppy you..?” he sounds flustered and a little lost for words and Skeppy tries to keep calm, Bad often takes a minute to process something, especially something so out of left field. There’s a little huff of breath and his words come out softer, “well, people like lots of different things don’t they? I don’t think that’s too weird, people like dressing up with cat ears and things too right?” Bad laughs, but it’s not mocking, just a soft flustered sound between his words. “It makes you feel nice?” he swallows, “it.. feels nice to be told what to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy feels his face burning, he knows Bad is less innocent than he puts on for his online persona but it still feels too weird to talk to him about this. This isn’t to say Bad wasn’t pretty innocent and often naive but, he did understand a lot of the jokes they made, at least after a while, and then he’d play up the naivete. He didn’t think Bad was any more experienced that he was and he genuinely didn’t seem all that interested in sexual or romantic things, but then, they hadn’t really spoken about it seriously. “I just, no no I can’t do this, I’m gonna log off for the night, good night Bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy no! I’m not freaked out I promise, keep talking to me please?” His friend sounds a little frantic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy can’t help the way his voice, which he aims for chipper, comes out a strangled mess. God his voice even breaks embarrassingly, “no this is too weird, I don’t want to mess things up between us, I’m such a freak I’m gonna go-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Bad puppy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both froze, Bad likely in disbelief he’d just yelled that out loud and Skeppy in a confusing mix of shock and giddiness. He opens his mouth but all that comes out is a little needy whine. He shivers in his chair and tugs his hands back, gripping the edge of his desk. He wants to log off, make some dumb excuse, Bad is always so understanding when it’s truly serious, he’d probably let him go without a fight-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m... I’m a little out of my depth here Skeppy.” Bad’s words are slow, obviously he’s choosing them carefully. “But you’re my best friend and I care about you, yes? And it feels like you need this, even just to talk about it freely, it sounds like it’s eating you up inside.” His voice gets softer and Skeppy worries his lip with his teeth. “Would that help, just to talk about it, or would you want to do more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy chokes and whirls his head up at the screen incredulously, as though Bad can see his expression. He swallows and tries to find the words, and it’s disconcerting how strained his voice is, how openly weak. “I… I guess I-I want to try it? But not with just anyone you know? I want… I want it to be special. And I have to trust them and it’s such a weird thing and looking it up online was scary and there were weird things Bad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many weird things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it made me feel really creepy and gross. But-” he rubs his nose with the back of his hand and continues shamefully, a little muffled into the flesh, “I still like thinking about it a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the plastic crinkle of a water bottle as Bad obviously takes a drink, exhaling a little breathy “ah” before speaking again. “Do you trust me Skeppy? I trust you and I love you, I wouldn’t want to hurt you ever or judge you about these kinds of things you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach twists, he feels so conflicted. Bad is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>offering</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he can’t pretend whenever he’s really let himself fantasize about this it hasn’t been about his best friend. But it feels like there’s a line they're crossing that shouldn’t be crossed, and Bad is too important to him to fuck up with something like friends-with-benefits. And still he’s trembling a little because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> this and Bad actually seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it and he never thought that could even be a possibility… “Are you sure this doesn’t freak you out? I understand if it does. And I… don’t want to mess things up… cause we’re best friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww Skeppy that wouldn’t change things, I’d still be your best friend!” Bad’s voice is back to his normal chipper tone and it makes the tight fist gripping his stomach unclench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure? And, you’re comfortable doing this?” Skeppy feels a shiver go up his spine as excitement builds inside him, such a sharp contrast to the tense nervousness that it feels almost overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad hums thoughtfully, “I’m sure, I don’t think anything could change the way I feel about you.” There’s a sound of rapid typing and Skeppy shifts in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you typing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking.. hmm, I’m looking up… ooh it’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy play</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That’s so cute?” Skeppy almost wants to disconnect again, hiding his face in his hands. Bad sounds curious and </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s making him feel embarrassed and needy all at once. “I don’t know… a lot about b-bdsm but apparently it’s like, one of the types?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad stumbling over the word bdsm makes Skeppy wheeze out a shocked laugh. “I honestly hadn’t looked it up at all, I just saw some pictures and a porn video and heh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeeaah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skeppy you know porn isn’t very accurate right?” Bad clicks his tongue disapprovingly and types something else into Google and Skeppy would respond but he’s a little distracted by the fact they’re seriously talking about this and it’s going so much better than he could ever have imagined, even with some embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad lets out a deep exhale, “okay so.. these websites say having set rules is important before you try out a ‘scene’, in this case puppy play. You need to set some boundaries and have a.. safeword, which is a special word just meant for stop.” He taps on his desk, “I guess we can just use ‘stop’ this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows, gripping his knees. “Yeah! So we’re doing this, we’re really doing this?!” He can’t help the slight break in his voice, he’s so excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad giggles, “yeah we can but we just need some rules first, do you just want to see what you like first, like a little experiment? And then next time we can try a proper scene?” He takes a breath,”and I want you to make sure you have some things with you before we try yeah? They’re important for after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause while they both gather supplies and for one hysterical moment Skeppy likens it to survival Minecraft mentally and has a laughing fit. He comes back, still wheezing a little, with a big blanket, snacks, gatorade and the packet of wet wipes that is always just there in the bathroom. Honestly they all make sense except for the blanket but he trusts Bad. He dumps most of the things on his desk and leaves the blanket on the floor by his chair, tugging his headphones back on, “okay I have gathered the items Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad has him blushing when he chirps out a “good boy!” and then he hums thoughtfully, “is ‘Sir’ what you’d like to call me?” And quite honestly Skeppy didn’t think he could feel even more embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh… I don’t know.” That’s a lie actually, he does have a title he’s accidentally blurted out while letting himself touch and think about his friend. He bites his lip and swallows, he might as well tell him and get the mortification over with if they’re going all out with the pervy-truths tonight. His voice is tiny and it takes a little to get it out, and honestly he’s kind of hoping Bad just doesn’t catch it, “no I… I guess I… I like ‘daddy’ more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that makes sense! I mean…” even Bad sounds a little embarrassed now and Skeppy hears him swallow hard before he gives a little strained giggle, “I do call myself ‘daddy’ to my Rat sometimes. Though that’s a little different I guess heh.” There’s the clacking of his keyboard and Skeppy is about to call him out on comparing him to his doggo (though Rat</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> very adorable) when he’s shocked by Bad hanging up and then the pinging of a discord call request, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>video call</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepts and is greeted by his friend’s face, looking incredibly bashful, “I thought… It might be better if we could see each other?” He gives Skeppy a shy smile that makes his stomach flip. “If this gets too weird we can go back to just voice yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy swallows hard and averts his gaze, feeling his cheeks burning, but an excited little smile is tugging at his lips. “Y-yeah, now what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay first things first Skeppy; you can say stop any time, if you feel bad or uncomfortable you can let me know yes? And um, you have to do what.. daddy tells you.” His voice gets a little high on the word but he seems to swallow the shyness and grins lopsidedly, “understand my good little puppy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy doesn’t think those words should immediately get him hard but my god they do. He lets a little whine escape and nods, biting his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you understand Skeppy, come on, use your words.” Oh Bad sounds… soft but undoubtedly firm, it makes Skeppy shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand Daddy,” if it were anyone else he’d have yelled and shut off his computer and crawled into bed to hide in shame. But Bad is just grinning and giving him</span>
  <em>
    <span> this look</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s... a little hungry but also fond and it just makes him want to submit. “I’ll be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad lets out a deep exhale, eyes flicking down his face to his torso, “good boy, now can you show me your cute little paws and pant like a good little puppy should?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like-like stick my tongue out and stuff?” he wonders if he should be as flustered by that as he feels, he tugs his arms closer, hooking his hands so they look like paws up near his chin. “Woof?” he can’t help the giggle that escapes, ears and cheeks burning. It feels silly but nice, maybe it would feel less silly if Bad were there and he was up on his knees. His cock twitches at the thought and he whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad claps, giggling along with him and it helps relieve the tension, “yay, well done! But you can definitely do better puppy.” He leans back in his chair a little, “come on, I want to see you panting with your tongue out, like you’re hungry for a treat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean I get a treat?” he grins before bringing his hands up a little more and instinctively tilting his head a little, feeling his cheeks burning as he lets his tongue slip out a little. The first pants are silly, embarrassed and then he pauses with a little puppy whine and goes back to panting, his cock aching in his shorts. The rapid panting breaths make him feel lightheaded and he can see Bad blushing and biting his lip over the facecam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Skeppy you look so good,” his friend’s voice is a little rougher than usual, “you might get a treat, if you behave.” Bad snaps his fingers, “okay stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy takes a moment to register the command and he’s breathing hard for real when he finally stops. His head feels light and his cock is twitching. He wants to respond but all he can muster is a needy whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, who’s a good boy?” Bad’s voice takes on that soft babying tone and my god it does something in this state, directed at him, makes him whine all the more. “Now, I want you to relax in your chair and I want you to touch yourself for me okay?” He sounds so confident despite how he’d usually be a flustered mess at the most mild of ‘dirty’ jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy shivers, biting his lip and then he ventures, his voice almost a squeak, “can I take my shorts off, please.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He can’t help how his words turn into a whine, his face burning.  His pants feel so tight right now and there’s something incredibly vulnerable about being in nothing but his shirt and socks while Bad watches him, even if his friend can’t really see below his chest on the webcam. And the prospect of being that vulnerable makes him all the harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, I’ll allow it. Take them off my little puppy.” Bad gives a soft little laugh, a little crooked grin on his face, “My goodness, you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>randy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Skeppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he can’t help the little embarrassed pout at that, but his words are basically a whisper “shut up.” Skeppy swallows and undoes his shorts ties button and with awkward wiggles, feet pressed to the floor so he doesn’t fall off his chair, he tugs his shorts and boxers down. He kicks them off to the side and swivels his chair back so he’s facing towards the computer again. The slight chill of the room compared to the tight confines of his shorts is making him tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh Skeppy, I wish I could see you.” Bad says his name almost like it’s holy, his voice rough. “You’re such a pretty little puppy aren’t you, I bet you’d be hu-humping my leg if I was there, wouldn’t you?” His voice stutters on the word, his normal bashful nature slipping through but on the last question his tone lowers to almost a growl. “Now, as a treat, I want you to lean back in your chair and touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, eyes meeting his friend’s and gosh he wishes Bad’s hands were on him. He spreads his legs a little, feeling his breaths coming faster as his hand slides down and oh he whines desperately at the first feel of his fingers. Skeppy arches back in his chair with a whimper, jerking himself slowly, but he’s already so riled it up it makes his entire body jerk. And Bad watching him, his own lip between his teeth and eyes so hungry as he takes him in, it makes it feel so intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, there’s a good Skeppy, just like that,” Bad slides his hand down, past the edge of his desk, likely to rub himself through his own sweatpants. And he makes the most delicious low moan that makes Skeppy twitch in his own fist and he can feel how slick the tip is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a wonderful long moment where Skeppy just fucks his hand, letting himself arch up into his own hand, the quiet of his room broken by his gasping moans and puppy whines. And Bad praises him through it, soft little praises and groans of his own and he slips his hand inside his sweatpants to mirror Skeppy. And even though they’ve barely started Skeppy can feel the pleasure building, feel himself drawn closer to the edge-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, paws down Skeppy.” The command is so sudden it makes him jump and he whimpers pitifully as he jerks his hand away, his cock twitching needily at the loss. He meets Bad’s gaze and his friend is grinning mischievously, his own hand still moving languidly beneath the desk. There’s a bead of sweat on his brow, slowly dripping past the edge of his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good boy, now…” Bad gives a shuddering breath and leans back in his own chair. “I want you to beg me like a good puppy for your treat.” He keeps slowly jerking his hand, his tone firm and demanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy trembles, hot tingles running through him, he brings his hands up as paws again, swallowing desperately. “Nnh please, please, please da-daddy, I want to cum,” his voice breaks as his hips give an involuntary jerk, it feels so naughty, and Bad is so good at this. Although Bad does make an adorable flustered squeak at the word ‘cum’, he won’t say anything, he’s trying to be a good boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good! Aww I wish I could pet you, you deserve all the pets and kissies my good little puppy.” Bad’s voice has gone soft again, and Skeppy whines, he really wishes his friend was there to pet him. “Now you can touch again, and go as fast as you like, you deserve a treat for being such a good boy for daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy shivers and pants, his tongue lolling out very briefly. He’s sure he looks dumb but, he can’t help it. He slides his hand down to touch himself again, the other gripping his shirt, “oh fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span> Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He lets his hand move faster, shivering on his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Language</span>
  </em>
  <span> puppy, my goodness, it must feel good hmm?” Bad’s voice shakes a little as his hand speeds up, jerking himself faster. He grins but it wobbles as he moans, “come on, I wanna see it Skeppy, want to see you-” he breaks off into a whine of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bad I’m gonna…” Skeppy arches hard, trying to keep his gaze on Bad even as his vision blurs. His puppyish whines and moans get rougher and louder until he gasps out Bad’s name raggedly as he reaches his peak. His hips jerk desperately, slick cum coating his hand and the bottom of his desk until he’s spent, flopping back into his chair with gasping breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad grips his desk, eyes on him as he groans “Oh gosh Skeppy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you look so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”, and then he hunches over, breaking their joined gaze as he cums. His moans ease into panting, little soft pleasured sounds mixing with his rough breathing. “Oh, oh my goodness…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy is trembling, god it feels like his body is melting. That was one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. He heaves a breath and sits up, hearing his friend’s pants as he flops back in his own chair. He can’t help a happy, if a tiny bit tired, giggle, he feels high off the pleasure. “Hnn that felt amazing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad joins him with a shaky laugh, tilting his head with a lazy grin, “it did, you were so good Skeppy.” He giggles again and shivers, his hand pressing to his mouth self-consciously. “I don’t know where that came from,” he blushes and bites his finger gently, “gosh… you really brought something out in me Skeppy. You really </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Skeppy squeaks, but there’s no heat to it. He feels flustered all over again, but it doesn’t feel bad, the teasing just adds to the softness he’s feeling. “You were really good, I didn’t think you could be so commanding Bad, I like it!” He blushes and mirrors Bad’s soft smile and then he shivers, the bare skin of his ass is sticking to his chair and it feels much colder. He reaches down for the fluffy blanket and wraps it around himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww a Skeppy burrito! Oh that reminds me, we should eat and have a drink!” Bad grabs his own blanket, drawing it around the back of his chair, over his shoulders like a cape. “Did that feel good, Skeppy? I wanted to make you feel nice and oh muffin, you were amazing you know?” Bad opens a can of soda, the hiss loud in the quiet, “I’d… like to try this again if you’d like to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy bites his lip, opening a packet of gummy worms and hunching up in the blanket (and subtly, he hopes, wiping the cum from his hand on the inside folds, he’ll wash it later). “You were really good, I’d like to Bad, a lot.” He feels so incredibly soft and giddy and god he kinda wants to yell that he loves his friend. But that might be a bit much and he’s enjoying the softness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Skeppy, you’re the best~” Bad’s back to his singsong, but it’s gentle and fond. “Wanna play a little on the server and talk, and then we’ll clean up? Boom.” He leans back in his chair and shoots him dorky fingerguns which have Skeppy wheezing out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft yeah, I’m up for that Bad, and I love you too.” He yawns a little and then remembers. “Wait let me put my shorts back on, my butt is stuck to my chair-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad’s burst of hysterical laughter is totally worth the awkwardness of unsticking himself and wiggling his shorts back on. “Shut up!!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>